Docking apparatuses for electronic devices are well known. The reader will be aware that docking stations for laptop computers are available and have features which cooperate in some way with corresponding and suitably designed features of the laptop itself. Specifically, the docking station will inevitably be provided with a power and/or data transfer component, typically in the form of a connector, which is received in a corresponding socket within the laptop primarily to provide a source of power thereto, and optionally to pass other electric and electronic signals, such as video signals, data, USB signals and the like to and from the laptop. Aside from this basic requirement, there are few other requirements for the docking station, except that is should support the weight of the laptop.
In the case of portable navigation devices, which are most commonly used as in-car devices, the provision of a docking station is a more complex proposition, particularly as the majority of vehicle manufacturers are highly sensitive about alterations to the appearance of the cabin, particularly any such alterations which might be obtrusive or worse, unsafe either under normal driving conditions or in an accident.
Semi-integrated docking apparatuses for the in-car market have therefore been proposed. However, such propositions have in the past foundered on account of additional development costs required on the part of the vehicle manufacturer, and potential incompatibility issues between the electric and electronic signals commonly routed within vehicles and those required for or provided by in-car PNDs, and the connectors commonly provided on such devices and those which might be proposed by the vehicle manufacturers. Not withstanding these difficulties, the rapid and almost global adoption of PNDs has forced vehicle manufacturers to act.
Initial attempts by the automotive industry to adapt to the PND market have proved relatively unsuccessful, due mainly to the need for a reliable physical connection and the hugely differing development and life cycles between vehicle manufacturers and the consumer electronics industry. Additionally, there is a threat that national governments will introduce legislation that prevents the currently used PND “cradles”. The current cradles are typically provided with a suction disc for attachment to the inner surface of the windscreen of the car, and a mounting part with features which cooperate with corresponding features provided on the PND unit such that the pair can be releasably connected together. Inevitably, the attachment of the these often bulky cradles to the windscreen, and the fact that such devices necessarily mount the PNDs in the cabin space of the vehicle away from the windscreen is distracting and in certain positions, can reduce driver and/or passenger visibility.
A further consideration is one of security. PND adoption has become so widespread that thieves are now targeting vehicles in which a suction disc mark can be seen on the inner surface of the windscreen, regardless of whether the cradle remains attached to the windscreen inside the vehicle.
A further disadvantage with the current situation is that PNDs are currently commonly provided with cigarette lighter adapters (CLA) to provide a source of power. The cable emanating from the CLA is unsightly, but a necessity for medium to long journeys and frequent PND usage. A majority of potential navigation device customers see this as a drawback of PNDs and a reason for considering a semi- or fully-integrated navigation system.
At the time of this application, vehicle manufacturers have worked with PND suppliers to develop dashboard-embedded cradles that enable varying levels of integration.
A primary object of this invention therefore is to provide a docking apparatus which:                reduces the product development time of vehicle manufacturers;        is safe, functional, and offers reliable and sound physical and electrical connection with the PND attached thereto;        is simple and quick to operate, in terms of PND connection and disconnection, and        is concealable after PND disconnection, in which position it provides no indication to a potential thief that a PND device is owned by the vehicle owner.        